Holiday Break
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Dalton!Klaine; Kurt and Blaine get into a bit of trouble when they're snowed in at Dalton all alone just before Holiday Break :)


**Hello, everyone! Merry Christmas! Here's a oneshot for all of you. I will be on break until January 18th so I'm hoping to be writing a bit more :) Enjoy!**

Dalton Academy was a buzz of excitement as the clock ticked further and further towards 3 o'clock when the final bell rang. It was the day before Christmas vacation and everyone was very excited to head home and see their families. To top off all of the excitement, it was even snowing outside. Even Kurt was excited to get to spend some quality time with his family, even though he commuted to Dalton. Kurt had just finished up his last final before Christmas break so he was elated. Now all he had to do was head home to celebrate...and find Blaine and wish him a Merry Christmas of course.

He walked through the hallways of the school and made his way towards the dorms. He knew that Blaine had finished his last final yesterday but hadn't headed home yet, so Kurt figured he must be in his dorm packing up his things to head home for the holidays. He walked down to the end of the hallway and knocked on the door to Blaine's dorm. He waited a few seconds, but eventually Blaine opened the door. He was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a Dalton t-shirt. "Kurt? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, I just thought I would stop by and see you before I headed home." Kurt replied. "I had a final."

"Oh," Blaine replied. "H-how did it go?" he asked, swallowing thickly.

"It was fine." Kurt replied. "It was French, which is my best subject." he stopped talking for a moment to really look at Blaine. He just didn't look good. He was pale except for his flushed cheeks. He was sweating and shaking as well. "Are you okay? You don't look too good."

"I'm fine." Blaine replied. "It's just really warm in my room. Wes turned the heat up before he left for the holidays. I-uhh I have to finish getting my stuff together. But, you can come in if you want." Kurt nodded and followed Blaine into the room. Blaine headed over to his side of the room and continued to put his clothes into various duffle bags. Kurt couldn't help but focus on how Blaine looked like he was in pain.

"So, how did your finals go?" Kurt asked.

"Umm, Chemistry was pretty easy." Blaine replied. "But, I don't think English went as well. History of Music and French were a piece of cake too."

"That's good." Kurt replied. "What are your plans for Christmas?"

"Probably just relaxing at home with my mom." Blaine confessed. "My grandparents on my dad's side live in Florida in a retirement village and they don't come up very often. My brother will probably stay in California and my dad will probably be gone on business. What about you?"

"Umm, it's our first christmas as a new family since my dad married Carole." Kurt replied. "It'll be interesting to see how the two different family traditions turn into one."

"That sounds really fun." Blaine said, just as his cell phone began to ring. He reached into the pocket of his sweatpants and pulled out his cellphone. "Sorry, it's my mom. She's coming to pick me up in about an hour." Kurt nodded as Blaine turned away from him and answered the call. "Hey mom, I'm just about packed…" he began. "Oh...no that's okay. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. I'll be fine." he added. "I love you too, mom. See you then."

"Everything okay?" Kurt asked.

"My mom said they actually closed the roads because the snow is so bad." Blaine told him. "She can't come get me until they open back up, which probably won't be until tomorrow. You should probably call your Dad. There's no way you're going to be able to drive an hour back home in this weather."

"Yeah you're right." Kurt amended. He took out his phone and then left the room to call Burt. After Kurt left, Blaine let out a deep sigh. His stomach had been hurting all day and it wasn't getting any better. He had really been looking forward to go home, if nothing else but to be sick in his own bed. As he was standing there, a wave a nausea hit him. Blaine let out slow deep breaths trying to just breathe through it and hope that the nausea passed. A few minutes later, Kurt came back into the room.

"I called my dad and he agrees with you. I definitely shouldn't drive home tonight." Kurt replied. "...and I walked down the hallway. I think we're the only ones here. Everyone else seems to have gone home already."

"Oh, this will be interesting then." Blaine replied with a laugh, flinching a bit when he realized that laughing hurt too much. However, Kurt noticed Blaine grimace.

"Blaine, are you sure you're alright?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, but Kurt knew better. He walked over towards him and pressed a hand to Blaine's forehead. "Blaine, you have a fever."

"It's nothing." Blaine shrugged off. "It's probably just a bug. I always manage to catch something at the end of the semester. I stress myself out and then it just hits me."

"Well, you're not heading home tonight so stop packing and sit down." Kurt coaxed, pushing Blaine away from his clothes and towards his bed.

"Kurt, really, I'm fine." Blaine insisted. "It's just a little stomach ache. I'm sure it's just a virus."

"You have a stomach ache too?" Kurt asked and Blaine mentally cursed himself for letting that part slip. "Okay, where is your first aid kit?" he asked.

"In the closet." Blaine replied, gesturing to the tiny room. "It's on the top shelf." Kurt walked over the closet and stood on his tippy toes to reach the top shelf where Blaine's first aid kit was. He grabbed it and walked back over to the bed and set it down. He took off the lid of plastic box and dug around in the mess of medicines and bandages until he found the thermometer.  
"Here, put this under your tongue." Kurt said, pushing the thermometer towards Blaine's mouth. Blaine opened his mouth and took the thermometer underneath his tongue. They waited a moment before the thermometer beeped and Kurt took it from Blaine's mouth. "Not good. It's 102.4."

"I always run high fevers." Blaine said. "I have ever since I was a kid."

"Well, that's a little too high for my comfort zone." Kurt said. "Let's try to get that down." He dug around in the first aid kit until he found some motrin. "Here. Take two of these." Krut told him. "I'll go find you some water for you to take it with." Kurt stood up from the bed and walked over to Blaine and Wes' mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Then, he walked back over and handed the water bottle to Blaine, who took it and swallowed the pills with a swig of water.

"Do you want anything?" Blaine asked. "I can get my spare sheets and you can sleep on Wes' bed."

"Blaine, I am good." Kurt replied. "You're sick. Just lay down and I'll handle the sheets. Do you need anything?" Blaine shook his head and laid back on his bed and curled up into a ball. Kurt found Blaine's extra set of sheets and put them on Wes' bed. While he was doing that, he saw Blaine fell asleep. Kurt walked over and covered Blaine up with a blanket. Blaine was still shivering and sweating. It was clear that he still had a fever. While Blaine slept, Kurt took a seat on Wes' bed and played around on his phone.

Blaine slept for about an hour before he woke up abruptly. "Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt asked, but Blaine didn't have time to reply. He threw back his covers and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Kurt instantly walked over to the door and he could hear Blaine throwing up from behind the door. "Oh, Blaine." Kurt soothed."Please let me in." He heard the door unlock and Kurt turned the knock. When he opened the door, he saw Blaine collapsed on the floor, his head still resting on the toilet seat. Kurt walked inside and flushed the toilet, not wanting to see what Blaine had just put in there.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said, still breathing heavily.

"Don't be sorry. You're sick." Kurt said. "...and apparently you're a lot worse than we thought. I'm going to take your temperature again." Kurt left the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer off of Blaine's bedside table and went back in the bathroom. He popped the thermometer into Blaine's mouth and waited until it finally beeped.

"What does it say?" Blaine asked through heavy breaths.

"It's 103.1. It got higher." Kurt replied. "Maybe we should go to the hospital."

"We can't." Blaine argued. "The roads are closed and I don't need a doctor. I'm okay. it's just a stomach virus."

"Blaine, this doesn't seem like just a stomach virus." Kurt replied, but Blaine wasn't having any of it.

"Please, just help me back to bed." Blaine replied. Kurt finally gave in. He helped Blaine off the floor and back to bed where he helped him cover up. Kurt also grabbed the trashcan and set it next to the bed just in case. He brought a chair over to the side of Blaine's bed and sat by him. Blaine continued to shake with chills, so Kurt began to rub his back. About twenty minutes later, Kurt realized that Blaine had started crying.

"Blaine, honey, what's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"It h-hurts." Blaine cried. "It h-hurts so bad."

"Your stomach?" Kurt replied to which Blaine nodded. Then, he shot up and bent over the bed throwing up into the trashcan. Kurt rubbed his back and tried to help Blaine, but he was just in so much pain. Kurt couldn't take it anymore.

"We are going to the hospital. Something is wrong." Kurt said, standing up.

"The roads...they're closed." Blaine cried out, still clutching his stomach.

"I don't care." Kurt replied, picking up his phone. He dialed 911, but was shocked when he got nothing. "Shit…" he muttered. "The storm must have knocked the signal out." He thought for a moment. There was no other way. Kurt was going to have to take him himself. He was not about to let anything bad happen to Blaine. "Okay, Blaine." Kurt said. "We're going to have to go ourselves, so you're going to have to work with me here okay." Blaine nodded. Kurt knew he must be in a great deal of pain if he was agreeing to go to the hospital. Kurt walked over and grabbed a sweatshirt for Blaine to put on. He helped Blaine put it one and noticed the darker haired boy grimaced in pain multiple times. "Okay, Blaine, here we go."

Kurt helped Blaine up from the bed and they started walking out of the dorms. Kurt could see that Blaine still had tears in his eyes, but he was trying to be strong. They got to the doors of Dalton and walked outside. The wind was so powerful and it was still snowing very fast. Kurt put his hand in front of Blaine's face and tried to guide him towards his car. Blaine shivered against Kurt's body, but was able to keep going. Eventually, they made it to the car and Kurt got Blaine in the back. "You just stay there, okay." he told him. "I promise we'll be at the hospital in no time." Blaine nodded as he shivered in the backseat. Kurt got into the driver's seat and turned on the car. He took a deep breath. He knew this drive was going to be difficult, but he needed to do it for Blaine. Kurt began to drive towards the hospital. He could barely see even with the windshield wipers on their highest setting. It was snowing unbelievably fast. He could hear Blaine groaning from the backseat. "Hang in there." Kurt called. "We're almost there."

Kurt continued to drive and he could just about see the hospital. Suddenly, Kurt went to make a sharp turn and the tires began to hydroplane. Kurt had no control over the car. He tried to stop it, but soon there was a loud band and he felt like he was falling. Then everything was black.

Blaine was the first to wake up. He was still in a lot of pain and there was blood coming from a large cut on his head. He looked around and realized instantly that something was wrong. The backseat window was above him, which meant that the car was sideways. "Kurt?" Blaine called, but there was no answer. Blaine began trying to crawling from the backseat to the wrong, through the broken glass from the windshield. When he got up to the front, he saw Kurt unconscious and still strapped into his seat. There was blood running down his face from the multiple cuts. His body slumped against the steering wheel and his arm was bent at an odd angle. Blaine knew Kurt's arm was broken. "Kurt please, you have to wake up." Blaine pleaded, trying to shake the brown haired boy, but Kurt didn't wake up. Blaine looked around. He couldn't see anything out of the windows, just snow. Then he saw Kurt's cell phone that clearly been thrown around the crash. It was on the car floor near the glove box. Blaine crawled further across the glass with searing pain in his stomach to get to it. He picked it up and pressed the power the button. It only had 9% battery. Blaine dialled 911 and prayed that the call would go through.

"911 what's your emergency?" a voice came over the phone.

"My friend and I. We were in a crash." Blaine said. "We are literally down the road from the hospital….umm I think it's Kline street. Please you have to send help. My friend is unconscious and he's bleeding and his arm is broken."

"Okay, sir. Paramedics are on their way." the woman on the phone replied. "What's your name sir?" she asked.

"Blaine." he replied.

"Okay, Blaine." the woman said. "Are you okay?"

"No." Blaine replied. "We were going to the hospital for me. I've had a fever and have been throwing up all day. My stomach is killing me." he confessed, trying not to cry.

"Help is coming. They will be there soon, Blaine." the woman replied. "You and your friend just have to hang on."

"Just please hurry." Blaine begged. He heard the woman begin to talk again, but she was cut off. "Hello? Hello?" Blaine looked down at the phone. It was completely black because the battery had died. All that Blaine could do now was wait and pray that the paramedics found them. As they were sitting there, Kurt began to come to.

"W-what happened?" Kurt asked, his words a bit slurred.

"We were in an accident." Blaine replied. "The paramedics are on their way. Just keep talking to me."

"A-are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"I'm hanging in there." Blaine replied, trying not cry once again. "How are you?"

"My head hurts." Kurt groaned.

"I know." Blaine said. "But we're going to be okay. Just stay with me."

"'m tired." Kurt slurred, his eyes beginning to flutter closed.

"No, Kurt come on. Please stay awake." Blaine begged, but Kurt's eyes closed anyway. Once again, Blaine was alone. He knew Kurt was still alive because he was breathing, but Blaine knew that something was definitely wrong. He sat there in the dark and silence for what seemed like forever before he heard the sirens of the ambulances and then saw the familiar red and blue flashing lights. Blaine let out a sigh of relief and finally let the tears flow. The paramedics came over to the car and they began to get Blaine first.

"I-I can't leave without Kurt." Blaine pleaded, holding onto Kurt's hand.

"Sir, the other paramedics are going to get your friend, but you have to come with us now." the paramedic told him. Blaine didn't want to let go of Kurt, but he just didn't have it in him to fight any longer. Blaine let go and let the paramedics take him. They carried him on a stretcher and placed him in the back of the ambulance. The last sight that Blaine saw was the female paramedic putting an oxygen mask on his face before everything went Blaine.

When Blaine woke up next, he wasn't in the ambulance and it wasn't snowing crazily outside. Most of the pain in his stomach had subsided, but there was a dull pain. Blaine reached down and felt around on his stomach. There was an incision closed by stitches. He pressed down on it and groaned, "Ow" The noise was enough to wake, Pam, his mother from her seat next to bed.

"Blaine, baby?" she said standing up.

"Mama, what happened?" he asked. "oww, why does my stomach hurt?"

"Sweetie, you were in a car accident." Pam told him. "You were on your way to the hospital because you thought you had a bad stomach virus, but it turns out you actually had an appendicitis. That's why you have the scars on your stomach." Suddenly it was all coming back to him.

"Kurt? Where's Kurt?" Blaine asked frantically, looking around.

"Honey, calm down." Pam said, pushing Blaine gently back down on the bed. "Kurt is okay." she told him. "He was hurt pretty badly in the car accident, but he's okay. His arm was broken badly so they put a screw in it to keep the bones in place And, there was some bleeding in his brain, so they had to go in and repair it, but he is okay."

"I-I have to see him." Blaine said. "Mom please."

"Just hang on okay." she replied. "You just had surgery too. Let me get a nurse." Pam went out into the hallway and came back with a nurse. She took Blaine's vitals and then told them that it would be okay for Blaine to see Kurt. They liked to get patients up after surgery anyway. The nurse helped him from bed and Blaine grimaced at the pain when his stitches pulled. It was painful, but Blaine sat down in the wheelchair. The nurse wheeled him down the hallway towards Kurt's room and then took him inside. Burt was sitting in the chair next to Kurt's bed and Carole and Finn were in the room as well.

"Hey kid." Burt said. "How yah doin?"

"I've okay sir." Blaine replied.

"It's Burt, kid," he reminded him and Blaine nodded. Carole came over and gave Blaine a gentle hug, being especially careful not to jostled him. Finn extended a fist bump because he didn't want to take any chances with hurting him.

"How's Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Doctors say he's stable." Burt replied. "Still hasn't woken up yet though." Pam pushed Blaine past the curtain and he was able to see Kurt. There were still cuts on his face as well as a large white bandage around his head. In addition his arm was in a dark blue case and a sling.

"C-can you push me closer, mom?" he asked. Pam nodded and pushed her son's wheelchair closer. Blaine reached out and gently grabbed Kurt's non-broken hand. "C-can I have a minute...if that's okay?" he asked.

"Sure kid. We'll go and grab some coffee." Burt replied, putting his arm around Carole with Finn following close behind.

"I'll be right outside baby." Pam told her son before leaving him.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine sighed. "You have to be okay." He held Kurt's hand for a few minutes before Kurt's eyelids began to flutter. "Kurt…" Kurt groaned and then opened his eyes which made Blaine just about cry.

"Blaine…" he said softly, while swallowing to try to help his dry throat.

"Hey," Blaine replied teary -eyed.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"That's what you're worried about." Blaine replied, crying a little bit. "You're the one who had brain surgery and you ask if I'm okay."

"Y-you didn't answer my question." he breathed out.

"I'm fine." Blaine replied. "A few cuts and bruises and I'm missing an appendix, but I'm okay. How about you?"

"My arm hurts, but not bad." Kurt replied. "...and my head hurts too."

"Bleeding in your brain will do that." Blaine replied, still holding Kurt's hand.

"But we're both here." Kurt replied.

"All thanks to you." Blaine argued. "If I was alone I probably would have let my appendix rupture and end up dead. You forced us to go to the hospital."

"And then I crashed the car." Kurt said.

"It was snowing like crazy and it was icy." Blaine replied. "It was an accident."

"I know you called the ambulance." Kurt replied.

"You do?" Blaine asked.

"I-I remember you talking on the phone." Kurt said. "Without you, the paramedics never would have come. We could have never been found. You saved us."

"We saved each other." Blaine replied. "Let's just be glad that we're both okay."

"You're right." Kurt agreed. "We're both safe and that's all that matters." He gripped Blaine's hand and ran his thumb over Blaine's knuckles and let out a smile. It sure had been a rough night, but now they were safe and with their families. With time, their bodies would heal too...maybe even in time for Christmas.

 **Please leave a review :) I would greatly appreciate it**


End file.
